Lumina Incandesce
"You may simply call me Lumina." General Information A former villain who became involved in the work of the heroes. Her first appearance was during the portal incident. Now a lot of people recognize her, and she's quite popular among the other people of the multiverse. Luckily, a lot of people don’t know what she did. Personality Due to her kind nature, it's easy for people to let their guard down around her. Even by looking at her, people may assume that she's harmless. She's actually very nice and friendly, trying to help anyone in need, and it isn’t a lie. She likes learning new things about humans. Lumina is fascinated by humans, and almost wishes she could be like one. In which she doesn't succeed. She'll always just be a total weirdo, in a good way. She's protective of her best friends, and she'll do nice things for them whenever she can. Doremy has said that Lumina is still haunted by the events of her past. This is true, as Lumina has a lot of nightmares about things that have happened to her in the past. Abilities She's able to manipulate light, but with some limits. She does need light magic to survive, so if she uses too much of it, she could get very tired. If she uses all of her magic, she could die. She can create weapons and magic attacks out of light. Sometimes she's been able to use her light magic to create illusions or rearrange particles of objects. Lumina can use any light source to get more power, but she prefers lamps as a power source. She's apparently able to create portals, but this power was only seen during the portal incident. By taking away light, she can also create darkness. Lumina's full power is so strong that she can create portals leading to other dimensions and universes, even the metaverse. A strange thing to note is that all moths usually don’t require light to survive like Lumina. With that fact in mind, it’s possible that she could be more than just a moth. Story After Lumina escaped from an unknown place after being sealed away for many years, she returned to the surface world, which was now the multiverse. Out of a desire for revenge, she opened light portals all over the multiverse, bringing in enemies, villains, and things that shouldn't have been there. No one seemed to know it was her. During the beginning of the incident, she befriended a kind Inkling named Orange. However, this was making Lumina reconsider her actions, as she didn't want to hurt Orange. Later on in the incident, Lumina trusted Stocking enough to tell her that the entire event was caused by her. Stocking betrayed Lumina and shot her in the leg, revealing that she let it all happen. Unfortunately, Lumina lost and got killed by Stocking. Soon after Stocking was defeated by Flandre, Lumina was brought back to life by Robotnik, who somehow knew that she was behind the event. Lumina didn't show up very much after that incident. Soon after Metal Shine became more relevant, Lumina did as well. Since then, she's been helping out the heroes with things such as new incidents and enemies, by fighting alongside the heroes when she has the chance. She also makes pancakes for her friends. The reason behind this is unknown, probably just Lumina being weird again. In the overturn arc, Lumina was the main target of the fairy gang's pranks. They constantly bullied her, all because of Seija's manipulation. Eventually, they brought her to Seija's base of operations. It's unknown what Seija did to Lumina there, but she eventually escaped. Before the finale, she forgave them all except for Seija. After the overturn chapter, and before the coterie chapter, Lumina suffered from a mental shutdown, though she barely lived because of her magic. Two weeks after the coterie chapter ended, she woke up. A few days after she woke up, Shinjiro left the castle and didn’t come back. After waiting for a month, Lumina started sneaking outside to look for him at night. When Akechi found out and yelled at her for it, she ran away from him. When Lumina was outside, something happened, and she became the first to be affected by the maddening, though the cause was unknown. About a week later, she regained most of her sanity. Akechi was almost killed by DIO, Adachi was killed by DIO, Rumi was indirectly killed by DIO, Daiyousei left Lumina and returned to the Chaos Coterie, and the little pepper died after using all of her energy to help Pearl and Marisa defeat Commander Tartar. For some reason, this greatly weakened her. Relationships Orange Orange is nice and supportive towards Lumina, trying to make sure that she's okay. She was also the first person to make Lumina question her evil actions and almost feel sane again. Akechi Lumina is seen hanging out with Akechi a lot. It's known that the two of them are very nice and wholesome to each other for some reason. Rumi Spooks Lumina and Rumi are best friends. They live together at the dark castle, and they like to go outside and solve problems together sometimes. Metal Shine Relationship unknown. Stocking Anarchy Lumina and Stocking are friends now, after everything that happened. Daiyousei After Daiyousei was temporarily abandoned by the fairy gang, Lumina kept her at the castle and took care of her. She thinks of Daiyousei as a daughter. Shinjiro Aragaki Shinjiro is Lumina's best friend. He's her favorite person that isn't part of her family. Smol Pepper The youngest of the peppers, otherwise known as Baby Bep, is Lumina and Akechi's pet kitten. They see her as more of a daughter instead of a pet. Yamame Kurodani When they first met, it was when Lumina got caught in one of her webs. Yamame tried to free her, but Lumina accidentally got scared and attacked Yamame, which resulted in the spider doing the same, but instead of a normal attack, she accidentally made Lumina sick. They’ve moved on from that occurrence, and since then, they’ve been good friends, getting along well, even if the same thing happens sometimes.Category:Events Category:Story Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Metaverse User Category:Palace Owners